A Shot in the Dark
by Sams Witch
Summary: With a gang called The Lords out and about in the city one of their angels goes missing and ends up in the precinct, Dean's precinct. Brooke is now under protective custody because Sam is now looking for her and wants what's his back. Dean/OC slight Sam/C
1. Chapter 1

_Brooke cried out in pain as he pulled her hair. "Stupid little bitch," he said as he stopped the car in the middle of the alleyway. _

_"Please, baby…I-I'm sorry," she cried as he pushed her down on the seat. She watched his fist pull back and he punched her countless times. Anywhere he could hit. He opened the door and threw her out onto the street._

_"You take the time and walk back home," he said before pulling off._

_Brooke watched the taillights turn the corner as she pulled her legs up and buried her face in her knees. She sobbed and cried until there was nothing left._

Dean Winchester took his jacket off and placed it on the chair at his desk. He picked up the files on his desk and sighed, a week's vacation and he comes back to murders, suicides and rapes. What would this city come to without him?

"Welcome back Dean," said a co-worker walking by. Dean nodded with a slight smile but when he turned back to his desk he saw her sitting there on the bench with a brown blanket wrapped around her and a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. He watched her stare at it, as if she was afraid to look up, trained not to unless told to. He could see her cut up knuckles and stained fingernails, mud and dirt all over her and a few bruises on her face from what he could see.

"Hey, Davis what's going on with her over there?" Dean asked walking a few steps towards Davis's desk.

"Picked her up on the Bay Bridge," said Davis, "Thought she was prostituting but by the looks of it, looks like trouble in paradise."

Dean nodded, "Get anything out of her?"

"Nah, everyone's been trying but no luck. She's keeping quiet. They're sending Lori up."

Dean rolled his eyes. Lori, the therapist that has been trying to get into Dean's head for some time now. She walked for the downtown precinct for a few years, back when Dean had first started. She said Dean had a tricky finger, always looking for some reason to pull the trigger, putting himself in front of the line and saving others even if it had to sacrifice himself, in other words she was trying to say he was suicidal and ready for destruction.

"Maybe I can get her talking before _she_ gets up here," said Dean as he walked towards the coffee and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie off the plate and headed over to Brooke. She never once looked up when he approached. "Hey."

He watched her tense for a bit before continuing to stare into the cup of coffee.

"You hungry?"

He watched her slowly look up at him and saw her bruised face. He kept his own straight so not to scare her. The only thing he saw though was those beautiful blue eyes. He gave her a little smile and wiggled the cookie towards her, "Want it?"

Brooke didn't know if she should smile or not but she slowly took it from him, "Thank you," she said in a quiet hoarse voice. Dean nodded and looked down at the wrist and noticed the tattoo.

Dean quickly grabbed her wrist making her gasp in surprise and stare at him with fear in her eyes. He looked at it and frowned, "Angels of the Lords mark," he muttered and looked at her. He saw her shuttering in fear.

"Winchester!" Both of their heads turned towards the Chief of Police walking out of his office.

"Winchester?" asked Brooke and she quickly stood up and away from him as she dropped everything on the floor.

Dean watched her back away slowly staring at him scared out of her mind.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"Sam…please don't tell Sam."

Dean's eyes widened as he approached her, "Have you seen Sam? Where is he?"

"Winchester! Stop!" yelled the Chief walking up to them.

Brooke was shaking as she stood against the wall with her arms around herself, "Please don't tell Sam I was here! He'll get mad…he'll-he'll…" She shook her head with tears flowing down her face.

"She's an angel," said Dean watching her slide to the floor wrapping her arms around herself.

The Chief watched her as well as the others in the room. He looked at Dean, "The question is…whose?"

Dean stared at her, "My brothers."

Brooke continued to cry and shake against the wall as memories of Sam played through her head. The first time she had met Sam.

**3 Years Ago**

_Brooke walked out of the diner with a group of her friends. She never would have thought that walking home would be dangerous, hell she's been walking home since she was old enough to walk. She grew up in a small town, small town meant nothing to worry about, but it was the City that had gotten to her and the monsters that ran it._

_The group walked down the streets to their neighborhood apartments._

_"Hey, maybe we should walk on the other side," said Tina slowing her step as she watched the townhome that was alive with partiers in and out, "I've heard about this place."_

_Brooke bit her lip looking at it, little did she know this would be her home for the next three years._

_"Come on, we live two blocks down this way," said Sherry rolling her eyes, "There's no point in having to go around."_

_Brooke watched Tina shake her head and she just took her hand, "We'll just go by quickly and if they say anything we'll ignore them."_

_Brooke and Tina followed Sherry's lead and walked by the house. They felt eyes on her and actually heard some of the whispers starting._

_"Hey, hey ladies!" yelled a voice. They heard some laughter as they tried to ignore them._

_"Now don't be like that!" yelled another one with some amusement in his voice._

_Brooke quickly glanced back at the house but was stopped by both Sherry and Tina. She turned back and saw Sam Winchester standing right in front of her. _

_"You three are missing one hell of a party," he said looking at all three of them. Brooke felt Tina start shaking. She squeezed her hand to let her know it'll be alright. "Why don't you come inside?" His eyes flashed over all three and landed on Brooke. He smiled, "It'll be fun, listen to them in there, there having so much fun."_

_Brooke swallowed hard, "Uh…no thanks we're just going to go back home and rest up for tomorrow…we have work."_

_Sam licked his lips as he looked her up and down, "You sure do."_

_Brooke didn't like the way he was looking at her or her friends. She felt both Tina and Sherry being snatched from around her and she turned quickly but just to have a knife under her throat and to be held against Sam's body._

_Sam laughed, "Do what you want with those two…I want this one."_

_All three tried to scream but were muffled by the sounds of the palms over their mouths and the music blasting._

_Brooke felt the knife slide out from under her neck, "P-pl-please don't hurt me. I-I'll do anything."_

_Sam smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, "Exactly what I wanted to hear."_

**Present**

Dean had his hand over his mouth listening to Brooke's story. He was watching her through the glass where she was being interrogated. How could his brother go this far? The last time he saw his brother was a few years ago right after their dads death and that's when the two had their last huge argument and never looked back. Once they were the best of friends, closest brothers and now they were particularly enemies.

Dean watched Brooke shake with fear as she continued to tell the story of how she met Sam and what had happened that night.

"And what else?" asked Lori.

Brooke looked away and shook her head.

"We're here to help you Lori. We can keep you safe."

Brooke looked up at her and for once said something that sent ice cold chills through all of them, "No you can't…no one can. He'll come for me. There's nothing you can do."

Dean and the others in the room watched Lori glance at the mirror then stood up. She grabbed her mug and Brooke's file as she headed out the door. Dean walked out the other one and they met in the hall just in time to have him and Brooke's eyes meet.

"She's in complete denial," said Lori, "I suggest isolation and a few months in a psychiatric ward for all the help that she needs."

"She doesn't need a psych ward she needs a home," said Dean. "With you it is always rehab or a psych ward. That's the first place that they'll look for her once they catch wind that she's been here."

"What do you suggest?"

Dean rubbed his forehead and leaned on the desk behind him. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked at her, "Protective custody."

Lori rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Let me guess your place? This is just like you Winchester, you see a pretty blond damsel in distress and you come swooping in for her rescue." She stepped closer to Dean, "How do we know you won't just hand her to your brother?"

"Because I haven't talked to my brother since my father passed away five years ago. The safest place for her is with me."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note:<em>**_ Something new for me but it just came to me. I know so many new stories but don't worry the others are being updated. I blame imagination. But this one is way different and you all know I like different. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Sam laid in bed, his arms under the pillow and quiet snores escaped his mouth. Sam's eyes quickly shot open and right away he noticed there was no aroma of coffee or breakfast running through the house. He turned his head and saw that Brooke wasn't there so she had to be somewhere in the house.

"Brooke!" He rolled over and grabbed a pack of cigarettes and took one out. He put it in his mouth and lit it. He didn't hear any sound. He looked towards the door, "Brooke!" Still nothing.

Sam sat up quickly and got out of bed, "Where the fuck is that bitch? Brooke!" He walked out of his room and headed down the hall and down the stairs. He reached the kitchen and found the dishes from last night still in the sink. "BROOKE!"

Dean opened his apartment door and let Brooke in first. She slowly walked in and looked around her, compared to Sam's house this place was neat, even though it had bachelor pad written all over it. Dean closed and locked the door behind him. He noticed some of his clothing on the floor and quickly picked it up and threw it towards the bathroom hamper that was sitting in the hall.

"Sorry about the place, maids on vacation," he said with a slight smile and she just looked at him. "Alright," he said not knowing how to get her to talk. He was a little unsure on what to do to make her feel comfortable. Her brother must have done a number on her. "I'm guessing you don't have anything but that to wear right now huh?"

Brooke looked down at herself then back at him and nodded. He gave her a slight nod, "I'll be back."

She watched him walk into his bedroom. She bit her bottom lip and looked at her only exit but did she really want to go back there. God knows she didn't but she had no other choice. She had nowhere else to go and Sam made sure of that. And it was only a matter of time before he found her.

"Plan on leaving?" asked Dean walking back into the small living room.

Brooke looked back at him quickly her eyes wide. She remembered a lot of times when she first was with Sam when he would ask her that when she was near the door or even looking out the window.

"N-no sir," she said.

Dean arched an eyebrow, "Sir?" He put on a smile showing her he thought it was funny, "I like the sound of that but not coming out of your mouth...here." He handed her a flannel of his and a towel and washcloth. "Bathroom is right there, clean up, take your time ok?"

Brooke looked up into his eyes, "Thank you."

"Hey, no need to thank me, just doing my job." He put on a smirk, "Don't mind the stuff in the bathroom." She nodded as she headed that way and closed the door.

Dean sighed rubbing the back of his neck and looking around, "I should definitely tidy up the place while she's in there."

Brooke looked at herself in the mirror and saw the new bruises that had taken over the old ones on her face. One time Sam told her the reason he hits her in the face is so no other man would look at her the way he did. She placed her hand on the large lump under her eye and winced. She felt tears burning at her eyelids and she frowned.

Dean finished placing the sheet over the mattress on the sofa bed and looked up hearing the bathroom door open. He had to take a double look when he saw Brooke. She was clean now, the bruises and cuts still there, but he couldn't help but think how beautiful she really was. She bit her bottom lip holding her dirty clothes to her.

"Uh...I, uh," stuttered Dean as his eyes raced over her. He quickly snapped out of it. "I made you a bed."

"You didn't have to I could have slept on the floor," she said playing with her hands.

Dean smirked, "Trust me sweetheart you don't want to sleep on this floor."

She gave him a nod and he scratched the back of his head looking around, "So you can help yourself to anything in the kitchen you can see it's not far at all," he turned to look at it his small kitchen then turned back, "watch TV, read any of the magazines you want...hey I even have an XBOX go wild."

She gave him a small smile, "Thank you again...Dean."

"Hey what I say, don't thank me."

He watched her sit on the bed slowly and she looked up at him, "Should I repay you?"

Dean didn't know if he heard her right, "Excuse me?"

"Do-do you want me to do anything for you in return?"

Dean sighed heavily and rubbed his face with his hand. He took a seat next to her and leaned on his hand just staring at the wall in the kitchen, "Don't ever ask that," he looked at her and she nodded quickly, "You're not here to be my servant or sex slave or whatever the hell you angels are to those men. You're here as a guest, under protective custody...understood?"

She looked down at the floor and nodded, "Yes."

Dean looked away from her and shook his head. What has his little brother done to her?

"There's no use," she said and he looked at her again. Her eyes looked into his, "There's no use in hiding me, he'll find me no matter what. Sam always gets what he wants."

"Not this time." Dean stood up and walked towards his bedroom. He turned his head to look at her and watched her looking around his apartment. He put a small smirk on, "Hey," she looked at him, "you look good in my flannel." He watched the surprise look on her face as if it was the first time she had gotten a compliment in years, and it has. He winked at her before walking into his bedroom and closing the door.

Dean woke up the next day and rolled over onto his back. He could hear Brooke all night whimpering in her sleep. She must have nightmares of Sam and all the things she's been through. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair and down his face and that's when he smelled coffee and another scent going through his apartment.

He got up out of bed and slipped on a pair of jeans. He walked out of his bedroom and blinked a few times seeing that the stuff on the floor had been picked up in the hall. He looked in the bathroom to see it spotless, the sofa bed had been put back and the sheets and blanket were in a ball by the laundry basket. The coffee table was cleaned off and his magazines were stacked nice and ordered underneath. He looked in the kitchen to see a plate and a mug sitting with the morning paper next to it. And Brooke...she was cooking, but to him it looked like slaving, over the stove.

"What's going on?"

Brooke jumped and moved the pan over to the unused burner. She looked at him scared, "I-I'm sorry I didn't have it done sooner. I'll get up early next time...please don't," she swallowed hard staring into his eyes, "don't hurt me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down," said Dean walking over to her but she backed away. Bad move Dean. He stopped and backed up a little too, "Just calm down."

"I'll finish your breakfast...there wasn't much in the fridge so I just made some pancakes from scratch."

Dean watched her play nervously with the front of the flannel as if it were a shield keeping her from him.

"Alright...let's take a deep breath here ok? I'm not mad...to tell you the truth I am really confused."

"Why?" she asked quickly, "What I do?"

Dean's eyes widened and he looked around his apartment, "Sweetheart what is all this. I told you to feel comfortable, not go nanny robot on my ass."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no...Ok listen to me," she nodded staring at him. He could tell she was still scared, "Please just calm down. What you did here I am grateful for. Hell I haven't really eaten a decent breakfast since I my mother passed and I was living at home. But I don't want you doing all of this. You did everything right but you did it because you were afraid right?"

Brooke nodded, "Y-yes, I was trained to wake up early every morning and make sure the place was spotless and breakfast and coffee were ready at the table, still hot and fresh, and a newspaper waiting."

"Shit," he said. Sam had really made her into a slave. Dean shook his head, "Ok, I'm only going to say this once. Unless I ask for help or you get bored do not clean for me or make me breakfast ok?"

Brooke nodded, "Ok...can I finish this though for you?"

"Yeah."

Brooke tucked some hair behind her ear and went back to cooking. Dean grabbed the mug on the breakfast bar and poured himself some coffee. "Where did you find coffee?"

Brooke grabbed the plate and put the pancakes on it. She walked over to a cabinet and opened it, "When I was organizing your cupboards I found some. It's not expired at all and it was sealed."

Dean nodded, "Huh, I never knew. I usually go to the coffee shop down the street."

She smiled up at him and handed him the plate, "Here you go."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head, "Later."

For some reason Dean didn't believe her but he let it slide this time. He sat at the breakfast bar and went to eat when he watched her pick up the sponge to clean the pan.

"Put that sponge down and back away from the sink slowly," he said to her.

Brooke dropped the sponge and looked at him, "I need to clean it."

"No you don't. You need to sit down and relax. What time did you wake up?"

Brooke took the seat next to him and played with the sleeves on the flannel, "Four."

Dean almost choked on his coffee as he looked at her, "Four? You woke up at four to clean and cook for me?"

"Uh huh."

"Ok I'm making some rules, rule number one do not wake up before seven. Got it?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Rule number two, you eat when you're hungry. No one likes a petite skinny girl that's all skin and bones," he smirked, "Trust me, I like a little cushion," he winked at her before biting down on the pancake. When he swallowed he looked at her, "This is really good. You made it from scratch?"

"Yes, um, I had to learn quickly to improvise when Sam was hungry and we barely had anything."

"Do you know how good these are?" He dug into it and she couldn't help but smile. Sam never complimented on her food.

"Really? You like them?"

"I love them. Like I said I live off of the coffee shop and fast food."

"I could tell," she grinned at him.

"You calling me fat?"

She shook her head, "I clean up a lot of pizza boxes and carry out bags."

Dean smirked and watched her trace the patterns on the breakfast bar top, "You never tried your food have you?"

She looked up at him and shook her head, "No, you eat up. I'll eat later."

"And what are you going to eat?"

"A cracker or something."

"Nope, here try some of your delicious pancakes." He handed her a fork and she hesitantly took a piece and put it in her mouth. Dean watched her and smiled when her eyes widened.

"They are really good," she said, "Best thing I've had in years...here if I get hungry I'll make myself some." She gave him the fork back and got up from bar.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorting your laundry."

"No, no, stop-"

"No, I am going to be staying here you are going to have clean clothes, not ones that smell up your apartment."

Dean frowned, "My apartment doesn't smell."

"That's because you're use to the smell. It's particularly on you."

"I smell?"

"No your apartment does. You smell fine."

Dean grinned, "I do?"

Brooke blushed, "Yes, you remind me of when my father would take me down to the mechanic shop with him. The smell of oil, leather and man."

Dean made a face, "I hope I don't smell like that."

"No you don't. I'm just saying you remind me of it with your scent." She shook her head and realized this is the most of a conversation she's ever had in those three long years. She sat down on the couch and went through his hamper. But what she found made her look at Dean again, "Dean?"

"Hmmm?"

"You want to tell me something?"

Dean looked over and smirked seeing her holding up a black and white strapless push up bra, "One of my friends must have forgot that here. Don't worry she won't be back to get it so you can have it. It looks to be your size."

"How do you even know my size?"

Dean continued smirking as he placed his dishes in the sink and wiped his mouth. He turned back to her, "I know sizes."

A few minutes later Brooke was standing in front of four piles of clothing, Dean's work clothes, Dean's every day clothes, Dean's boxers and a large pile of women's under garments, shirts, jeans etc.

Dean walked out of the pile and she looked up at him arching an eyebrow. He smiled, "What can I say…the ladies adore me."

"Mmhmm, it looks like you adore them more," she said as she kneeled down and started going through the women's clothes, "I don't know if I'll feel comfortable wearing another woman's underwear that's just unsanitary. Shirts, yes but some of these jeans I cannot fit into."

"Why not?"

"They're three's," she picked up a pair of shorts and made a face placing them on her butt and looking at them from behind. Dean tilted his head a little and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're definitely not a three." He winked at her and she blushed slightly.

"What should I do about clothes?"

"I'll take you out."

Brooke froze, "Take me out?"

Dean heard the nervousness in her voice. He turned around and walked up to her, "Don't worry Sam wouldn't show his face out in public right now. He must know that you aren't there by now but he isn't stupid. You should know."

Brooke nodded, "Ok…let me just put some shorts on and we can go."

Brooke was still nervous that someone might recognize her. If not Sam then someone else part of the gang not knowing what's going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sighed looking around the woman's department. He was holding already three bags of clothes for Brooke, also some things she'll need like shampoo, conditioner, etc. He saw one of the patrol cars go by the outlet. He called them, he knew his brother wasn't stupid, but he never knew what was going to happen with Brooke by his side. Just in case he may need some back up. There was more than Sam in that Lord's gang and he couldn't take the chances of Brooke getting hurt or worse.

"Dean?"

Dean turned his head to see Brooke popping her head out of the dressing room, "Yeah?"

"Could you help me with this one thing?"

Dean placed the bags on the floor by the chair and got up. He walked over to the dressing room and opened the door slowly. His eyes widened when he saw her standing there in a beautiful black and white mini dress. He swallowed hard pretending he didn't just check her out.

"What's up?"

"I can't get the zipper down…but before you help me with that…is this ok? I can get something else I mean it's not that I really want it-"

"Brooke, sweetheart," he said with a smile, "You look great in it."

Brooke smiled up at him, "Thank you."

Dean smiled back at her and took the zipper in his hand and pulled it down slowly. Brooke watched him in the mirror as his eyes followed the zipper.

Once the zipper was down he saw a few scars on her back and silently cursed. He ran his thumb over one causing Brooke to tense up.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'll just wait for you out there."

Brooke nodded and watched as he left and closed the door. Brooke turned saw the few scars on her back and frowned. A few tears escaped her eyes thinking of Sam and what he had done to her in the past three years.

One incident was because she wanted some new clothes and went out and got herself some. She was still new to the whole angel and lord's thing and didn't know that she wasn't allowed out alone.

**3 Years Ago**

"_Where the fuck did you go?" yelled Sam as Brooke closed the door behind her._

"_I- I had to get some new clothes Sam. I told you nothing was fitting me anymore," she stuttered as he stalked up to her. She nervously stared at him and wondered what was about to come to her._

"_I told you before Brooke that you do not leave this house unless escorted by me or another member! You do not go out and do things for yourself! If I want you to walk around in clothes that are too small for you or ripped up or dirty you are going to do that!"_

"_But Sam-" A hard slap sound echoed throughout the living room._

_Sam grabbed the bags in her hands and threw them on the other side of the room. He grabbed her arm pulling her up the stairs and towards their room._

"_Looks like someone needs to be taught another lesson."_

"_Please Sam I didn't know! I forgot! Please don't do this!"_

"_Well maybe now you'll remember!" He threw her into their room. He walked towards the head of the bed and unhooked the handcuffs from around the one pole that was from the other night. Sam always liked to be in control in all sorts of ways. "You know what to do! Take your shirt off and get on your knees facing the bed!"_

_Brooke quietly crawled over to the bed and sat on her knees. She took her shirt off and waited. Sam grabbed her wrist forcefully and cuffed them to the bed. Tears had already spilled out on her face knowing what was coming. _

_She closed her eyes hearing him getting ready. She tried to brace herself for what was about to come. _

_SLAP!_

_Brooke's eyes tightened and a whimper came out of her mouth. She knew he was just warming up; they would get worse as he got angrier thinking of what she had done or anything else on his mind. _

_Another one came, another, another and another._

_They didn't stop and she couldn't control the painful screams that came out of her mouth. She opened her eyes and flinched again when another one came. She looked out the window where the sun was shining and hoped one day that she would be able to see it and feel it on her skin again. That someone would save her._

**Present**

Brooke left the dress in the dressing room and walked out to Dean.

"Where's the dress?" he asked and saw her face. He knew something was wrong.

"I-uh, it just didn't feel right," she shrugged, "Can we go? I think I got enough."

"What do you mean it didn't feel right? I told you, you looked great in it."

She shook her head, "I can't have it. Can we just go?"

Dean looked into her pleading eyes. He knew she wanted it, hell he would love to see her wearing it again but like he said before, Sam did a number on her. She must have remembered something in the dressing room to make her panic and freak about getting one little dress.

Dean nodded placing his sunglasses back on. He took her hand in his and led her out the store. Brooke saw the patrol car and frowned.

"Come on let's get something to eat," he said walking across the street.

"Oh no, you can, I'm fine."

Dean sighed heavily and once they were on the sidewalk he turned to her, "Look at me." Brooke slowly looked up at him. Dean took his sunglasses off, "I'm not Sam. I am not going to hurt you for buying something you want. I am not going to punish you for eating before me. I want you to do what you want to do, please."

Brooke looked around herself with her arms crossed across her chest. She looked back up at Dean, "I don't know what I want anymore. I don't know how to do things for myself."

Dean cupped her face with his hand, "You're free Brooke, you hear me? You are free."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want everyone out looking for her!" yelled Sam as he walked around the large table that everyone in the Lords sat at. "Brooke is somewhere out there and no one is to rest until she is found!"

"Why not just get another one boss?" asked one of them.

"You know how hard it is to train them, break them and mold them back to what you want. Plus Brooke knows things that she shouldn't know. If the cops get their hands on her, that's it, that's the end of us. She will stand up in court and point all of us out and we will be in prison for the rest of our lives. So go out there and bring her back! I want her alive because she is going to get the lesson of her life when she gets back. No one walks out on Sam Winchester!"

The Lords nodded as they got up and walked towards the door. Sam picked up a mug off the table and glared at it. He turned around and threw it out towards the window causing it to shatter and the mug to disappear outside.

Brooke was going to learn that she should have never walked out on him. When he gets his hands back on her, she is going to wish she was never born.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>__ Thank you all for the reviews! They mean so much to me! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Banners should be up soon for it. Please review :D_


End file.
